


Like a Dog to a Cruel Master

by matrixrefugee



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Two friends share a moment on the night before a duel.





	Like a Dog to a Cruel Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Gankutsuou, Franz/Albert, "But you still go back to him."](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/151062.html?thread=32063510#t32063510)

"To victory!" Albert cried, striking a dramatic pose, winecup held at arm's length, emboldened by his own bravado as well as the wine they had been drinking, the night before the duel, and likely their last night in their hideaway.

"But even if you are victorious, will that really change anything?" Franz observed. "No matter what happens, you always seem to go back to the Count."

"He insulted my honor and he's been using me to hurt my father. What else can I do?" Albert retorted, the cup starting to sink.

"But what is the real purpose of this duel? what is it going to prove?" Franz asked, looking into Albert's blue eyes.

At once, the bravado seemed to drain out from Albert, likely the result of the sedative that Franz had slipped into the bottle of wine Albert had been drinking from all evening. His friend's face fell and for a moment, he was the hurt, scared kid that he was.

"Right now, I'm not so sure," he admitted. "Right now, it just seems like a bad dream that I'm going to wake up from. But the Count can't use me as a pawn forever and this duel is gonna prove that, put an end to it. You'll see, if I survive this duel."

_Yes, if you survive this duel_ , Franz thought. "Then may the best man win this duel, and we know who that is," he said, raising his glass. Heartened again, Albert smiled and raised his own glass, clinking it with Franz's. He only hoped that after this duel, Albert would see the Count for what he was: a madman driven by revenge and by whatever hid behind his peculiar face, a ravenous beast who used up and discarded the people around him to achieve his ends, including Albert, taking full advantage of his naivety.

But somehow, no matter what, Albert kept going back the Count, like a pup returning to a cruel master, who mixed his caresses with kicks. This time would likely be the last time that he did, whether he walked away from the duel, or was carried away from it. Franz was determined that this would not happen. Which was why Albert would never make it to that field: he only hoped that giving his life would be enough to open Albert's eyes once and for all...


End file.
